The present invention relates to a decorative molding for automobiles, particularly to the application of a molding to a fixed window such as the rear window, the body mounted rear side windows, or portions of the windshield. The molding is used to retain the window and to conceal the space between the edge of the window and the adjacent body panel. Conventional moldings tend to rub against the body portion when the auto is moving, emitting undesirable squeaking noises (also known as "itching"), which may at times even be audible within the automobile. The rubbing action may also chafe the paint on the body surface, leading to corrosion.